Future Warfare
Future Warfare is a First Person Shooter created by Ted Lubin Campaign Plot In 2049 China has fallen into anarchy Lieutenant General Jie Zhang assassinates China's leadership cadres including most of the Central Military Commission. Backed by the SVR Russia's intelligence agency Zhang and those loyal to him seize control. With Zhang vying for political control of the country tensions rise as North Korea masses its troops near its Southern border. Zhang uses this opportunity to consolidate more power using his corrupt military contacts in North Korea. When a Russian military communication satellite crashes in the Hkababo Razi Mountains the CIA send a SOG team lead by Agent Flynn "Grey" Garyson to investigate suspicious activities in the region. Upon reaching the satellite crash location they discover Lev Ryzhsky a member of the SVR meeting with Xu Hui a MSS officer. Concerned about the meeting between the Chinese and Russians the SOG team is sent to Shenzhen, China to and capture Xu Hui but discover his corpes. After learning that Zhao ordered his death to deny them Intel team proceed to extraction under heavy fire. Six months after the events of Shenzhen North Korean forces invade the South Korea fortunately U.S. forces at Camp Castle holdout against their assault. The invasion prompts the US to send in forces to counter-attack the invasion During which they capture Major Chen Yee. After being interrogated Major Yee reveal that Lieutenant General Jie Zhang is responsible for invasion by North Korean forces. He also reveals that in 72 hour a fleet lead by Vice Admiral Wang Zing will leave port to engage the Carrier Strike Group. Due to the nature of the threat U.S. and South Korean Special Mission Units create Joint Operations Task Force 174. ROKN SEALs lead by DEVGRU operators raid the North Korean's port in Sinpo. Once onboard the flagship the DEVGRU operators fight their way to the bridge. After killing all the sailors and Admiral Zing on the bridge they launch missiles against their own fleet then proceed to the reactor to destroy the ship. Reacting to the crippling of the North Korean fleet General Zhang send the Qialang a Chinese sub to sinks the USS Ares. Using Scuba gear, SDVs, and DPVs they sink the submarine with a Limpet mine. Losing contact with the ROKN SEALs near the wreck they investigate and discover a Chinese underwater base. Entering the base they rescue their fellow SEALs and destroy it. During their assault on the underwater base they uncovered Intel recorded from the USS Ares about a secret Chinese base called Sector 44. Due to the language barrier the ROKN SEALs are deployed to the Karakoram Mountains to obtain data using PLA uniforms. Reaching the main server room they secure classified information. Upon exfil they discover the base is also factory for rocket components being delivered to the North Koreans and order F-16s to bomb the base. The information they secure from Sector 44 reveal that General Zhang had Doctor Solon Tsang an Aerospace engineer imprisoned upon of him being a CIA mole in China. After Tsang divulges information about a launch site in _. SEALs and 707th capture it but failed to stop the launch of a SC-19 anti-satellite missile which destroys the U.S. military satellite overlooking the region. While U.S. forces scramble resources to replace the lose of their satellite the surviving ships of the North Korean's fleet engage the Carrier Strike Group in a naval battle. During the battle North Korean forces manage to board the USS Olympus in an attempt to hack into the U.S. military's computer infrastructure on the aircraft carrier and gain vital information. Fortunately the SEALs onboard repel the North Korean assault and join the main assault forces in Seoul. As the SEALs enter the area of operations they are notified that Colonel Jingchu Cheng has commanding the North Korean units in the AO. After the SEALS insert onto a building to assault an enemy command post. Clearing the command post they discover Intel on Colonel Cheng's whereabouts in the city. Exiting the building onto the streets of Seoul they fight alongside the 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion. Unbeknownst the SEALs Colonel Cheng left the AO upon receiving the delivery of an EMP device to use against U.S. forces in Seoul. The location the SEALs are heading towards now is where the EMP device is. The EMP blast disables all electronic devices across the AO resulting in an immediate "Tactical Withdrawal". The SEALs along with other survivors fight their way out of the city to an extraction point. Missions Prologue *Intelligence Package *Spymaster Act 1 *Korean Demilitarized Zone *Hammerstrike *Preemptive Strike Act 2 *Genesis *Sector 44 *Bailout *Icarus Act 3 *Nuclear *Under Siege *Shock Force *Tactical Withdrawal * *Threat Origin Characters Protagonists Joint Special Operations Command Playable Antagonists Foreign Intelligence Service *'Lev Ryzhsky' Dragon Fury Corps =Peoples Liberation Army = *'Lieutenant General Jie Zhang' =Korean People's Navy = *'Vice Admiral Wang Zing' *'Captain Tzi Kyong' =Korean People's Army = *'Colonel Jingchu Cheng' *'Major Chen Yee' =Ministry of State Security = *'Xu Hui' *'Chan Paik' *Assault Rifles *Submachine Guns *Light Machine Guns *Sniper Rifles *Shotguns *Handguns *Machine Pistols *Launchers *Attachments *Equipment Gamemodes Multiplayer Factions CIA SAD/SOG 1st SFOD-D DEVGRU 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion 707th Special Mission Battalion Republic of Korea Naval Special Warfare Flotilla Peoples Liberation Army Korean People's Army Weapons & Equipment Assault Rifles MK. 18 CZ-805 BREN SCAR-L ACR AK-12 XM8 M16A4 FAMAS F1 AUG A3 Submachine Guns CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1 Uzi MP7 UMP-45 TDI Vector MAC-11 MP5A5 Light Machine Guns M27 MG4 M249 Sniper Rifles SR-25 CheyTac Intervention GM6 Lynx M40A5 SVD M24 MSR Shotguns Saiga 12K SPAS-12 M1014 Remington 870 Handguns Chiappa Rhino M9 Desert Eagle Machine Pistols Launchers AT4 GL-06 RPG-7 Attachments Camouflage Patterns Equipment Special Armaments *Full Metal Jacket Rounds *Incendiary Rounds Abilities *Marathon Man *Last Chance *Gas Mask *Armorer Vests *Standard Vest *Lightweight Vest *Tactical Vest *Flak Jacket Strike Support *Surveillance *Fire Mission *Air Drop Delivery System *Unmanned Combat Air Vehicle *Airstrike *Helicopter Support *Countermeasure Ranks Dog Tags *Silver Dog Tags *Gold Dog Tags *Platinum Dog Tags Gametypes *Conflict *Deathmatch Experience Points